1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the current disclosure relate to enforcement of regulatory guidelines associated with a drive mode of a vehicle.
2. Related Technology
Many consumers own mobile electronic devices (referred to as “mobile devices”) with functionality that may allow the consumers to perform countless tasks and may provide the consumers with boundless information or media wherever the consumer may be. For example, mobile phones, smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable navigation systems, and personal data assistants (PDAs) are all mobile devices that are increasingly versatile and mobile.
Additionally, modern vehicles have built-in electronic devices (referred to as “vehicular devices”) that provide information to the occupants of the vehicles. For example, many vehicles include navigation systems, stereo systems, video systems, mobile device interfaces, etc. that may allow occupants of the vehicles to access information and media. The vehicular devices may be original devices that come with the vehicle, or may be after-market devices. However, the use of mobile devices and/or vehicular devices while operating a vehicle can lead to operator distractions and potentially dangerous operating conditions.
In addition to providing the driver with information, the vehicular and/or mobile electronic devices may require input from the driver to perform some actions. For example, a stereo system may require the driver to interact with an interface to change the volume, change the radio station, or switch between CDs. Similarly, a mobile phone may require the driver to interact with a touchscreen or keypad to view or respond to a text message, receive a phone call, and/or access an application.
These applications and services require the driver's attention, some more than others. For example, changing the volume on a radio can be done without taking one's eyes off the road, but selecting a contact to call from a mobile phone address book often involves looking at the phone, not the road. This sort of “distracted driving” has caused accidents and many states now have laws forbidding interacting with mobile phones while driving. Additionally, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHSTA) has provided regulatory guidelines to automakers to make sure that new cars discourage distracted driving. The focus of the NHSTA regulatory guidelines is to encourage drivers to keep their eyes on the road rather than being distracted with the interface of a mobile device or vehicular device. The NHSTA regulatory guidelines are often in direct conflict with drivers' desired behavior and are often difficult to implement.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.